houseki_no_kunifandomcom-20200223-history
Cinnabar
From the Character Introduction: * They're isolated from others because their body produces a poison. '' * ''Still all by themselves. Still gloomy. '' Cinnabar (シンシャ/Shinsha) is the only Gem who goes on night patrol. Due to their body producing poison which is harmful for Gems and living things, they are isolated and ashamed of themselves. They hate fighting and hate to be seen. According to Rutile, Cinnabar has extraordinary amount of talent and combat ability, but is too much to handle due to their uncontrollable poison that ruins everything it touches. Cinnabar's silver poison gathers faint light at night, which keeps them awake and aware while night patrolling. According to [[Adamant|Adamant-''sensei]], the night patrol is something Cinnabar came up with by themselves. They spends their time during the day in Hollow Cape waiting the Moon People to take them, since they thinks they may at least have use for them. They have a lot of knowledge about things other Gems don't know know and was recommended by the Gems for Phosphophyllite's work. They refused to help. After accidentally hearing their secret and wish, Phos promises to help them find a job more suited to them than night patrol, a job only they can do. Appearance They have a red color scheme and wears the Winter Uniform. They also wear black oxfords and sometimes black gloves when touching something, but no socks. They have a medium long asymmetrical haircut. Personality They are gloomy and hates themselves for dirtying things with their poison. According to Adamant-''sensei'', Cinnabar is too wise and too kind for breathing alone. They try not hope much, but actually will be happy if Phos is able to fulfill their promise. Story * Cinnabar saved Phos from the Moon People in the Hollow Cape during the day while agonizing how much they hate to fight. They picked up Phos' notepad later. * They met Diamond during night patrol, mistaking their shiny hair as a 'sunspot'. Cinnabar talks about the sea shell that eats rocks, leading Diamond to realize that Phos might still be in the giant shell. * They were afraid that Phos' decision to go to the sea is because of them. They found Phos in the cave and brought them back to the school. * They found Bortz's shoes and one piece of "Shiro" and met Phos on the way to school. Cinnabar told Phos about sensei ''and the inkling other Gems think about them and the Moon People. Relationships Benitoite, whose room is beside theirs, saying they can't relax near them. Generally, the Gems all know that they tend to not bother others, but their own existence itself is harmful so they can't help but avoid them. Diamond is friendly to Cinnabar as they were born in the same year and also because of their personality; they can see what Cinnabar means between words, much to their annoyance. Diamond says that Cinnabar's comment about Phos is more than what they said in the last century. To Cinnabar, Diamond is kind of weird. Cinnabar first said they envied Phosphophyllite since the latter is wanted by the Moon People. They want to leave the night duty so when Phos promised they will find Cinnabar a job suited for them, they actually hopes for it. They helped Phos a couple of times, making Phos determined to help them back. They picked up Phos' notepad, but did not give it back to them yet. Though they agreed that Phos is useless and a disappointment, they always remembers Phos promise and hasn't called them a liar, yet. Phos themselves is kind of happy to be depended on, as both actually are weak and not useful for their society. When asked by Phos whether they trust ''sensei or not, Cinnabar replies that they are still observing. On the contrary, Adamant-''sensei'' cares for them, telling them that they're worth something just by being alive, though they still can't find the best solution for them. Gem Info * Mineral: Sulfide * Chemistry: HgS * Color: Red, brownish-red Cinnabar and cinnabarite, likely deriving from the Greek κινναβαρι (kinnabari), refer to the common bright scarlet to brick-red form of mercury(II) sulfide, that is the most common source ore for refining elemental mercury, and is the historic source for the brilliant red or scarlet pigment termed vermilion and associated red mercury pigments. Cinnabar has been used for its color since antiquity in the Near East, including as a rouge-type cosmetic, in the New World since the Olmec culture, and in China since as early as the Song dynasty, where it was used in coloring lacquer-ware. Associated modern precautions for use and handling of cinnabar arise from the toxicity of the mercury component, which was recognized as early as ancient Rome. Cinnabar_stone.jpg|rough cinnabar Source: Wikipedia Quote "To think they'd be on higher level than me, a gem useless since birth. How impressive..!" - Phosphophyllite, about Cinnabar. Trivia * Cinnabar in Japanese originally written as '辰砂/shinsha' in kanji (roughly means dragon sand), but in the series written as シンシャ/Shinsha in katakana. * Adamant-sensei/Kongō-sensei and Cinnabar/Shinsa are the only Gems who use Japanese names instead of English in the original Japanese version. * Their poison didn't have a name except 'poison', but it is most likely mercury. * Their hair is red, but it is more purplish in the animation PV. Gallery Shinsa design.jpg|animation character design Shinsa anime.jpeg Shinsa anime2.jpg Shinsa card3.jpg|card game - back Category:Characters Category:Gems